Silvaati
"Silvaati's gorgeous. Vain little thing makes sure of that. He can also get off on anything and everything, but that's neither here nor there, really. Diva speaks his mind, since it's a very simple switch to turn pain into pleasure and thus, he doesn't see any consequences." Silvaati is a demigod, charged with human duality. Emotions, the sexes and genders, all things come in opposites and pairs. These pairs are what he thrives on, as well as mortal pleasures. The richness of a chocolate cake, the feeling of another's hand running along his-- well, you get the picture. (This is also a WIP) Physical Description Race: Demi-deity Age: '''Unknown, especially since he was dead for the longest time. '''Sex: Male, most of the time. (Silvaati is non-binary, though views taking a male form and pronouns to be a matter of convenience). Hair: Prehensile and long. Mostly blond, though brown at the tips (Whether this is magic or natural is debatable). Eyes: '''Brown. '''Skintone: Slightly tanned. Height: Weight: ''' '''Build: Slender and androgynous. Personality Alignment: Chaotic/Good Silvaati lives for the moment, living his life for momentary joy at the cost of pursuing something more worthy of his immortal life. History (Ideologically sensitive material to follow) When Zak had left the universe in the hands of Abbadon, ages ago, the young God took his own hand at creating, his obsession with duality showing in the eight beings he created. Four male, four female, and each representing two halves of a whole. One of these eight was Silvaati. He worked alongside Abaddon, helping him create more and more with his 'siblings' at his side, and slowly watching his descent into madness. As laws were made for the higher castes of Celestials, Silvaati rebelled in his own way. Namely, he did the opposite of everything he was told because he knew he was untouchable. As time passed, he came to befriend one of Abbadon's creations: The angel Asmodel. The two likened their situation to a spring storm - something the angel could easily relate to - and Asmodel soon spoke of leading a rebellion against their cruel lord. Like the sun peaking out through the dark clouds, he called himself Lucifer and the plan was set in motion. Of course, he was defeated. But a part of that was due to Silvaati's betrayal, ratting him out in the hopes of getting closer to Abaddon. After all, a demigod had a greater chance of success in his mind. But what he hadn't taken into consideration was the God's distrust of him. On the night he had planned to backstab Abbadon, he found it was himself with a blade in his torso, before he ceased to exist. All records vanished, all memories forgotten. Powers Being a demigod, he has a multitude of powers at his disposal. The most frequently used is his ability to control and alter any aspect of his body, including being able to move individual strands of hair. Another is his ability to duplicate things, people included. It must be said that isn't always an enjoyable experience, especially if the person isn't used to the idea already. In his case, his minds are all linked. Stemming from his domain over emotions, he can influence and nudge the emotions of others, though his ability is weakened off of his home universe. Related is his telepathy, and his ability to read minds. He is also immortal, and can recover from most any wound. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Tsune's Characters